The present invention relates to an electronic control unit and a process for its production.
More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic control unit, in particular a unit for adjusting the speed of an electric fan, comprising a plurality of electrical/electronic components preliminarily mounted on a printed circuit board, in particular components of the so-called surface mount or SMD type as well as least one or more electronic components in the form of wire rheophores such as, for example, capacitors.